User blog:Nander96/Quick Guide to making some Money
Introducion to this small guide This guide is made for those beginning players who are having a hard time earning money to buy those expensive weapons and other pieces of equipment. It will hopefully give you some ideas so you can enjoy this great game even more. Hunting This I have encountered as the most effective way, the time and money ratio are really good and if you know where to look you can really make a lot of money. These are some kinds of hunting you could try to do: *Bird hunting, grabbing a feather doesn't cost as much time as skinning any other animal and some birds' feathers actually sell for a decent amount of money (Hawk feathers can fetch you a high price at the market and you can obtain 1-4 feathers from one hawk ) *Attracting packs of wolves by shooting smaller animals then use dead eye to kill them all and then just sell their expensive hearts,fur etc. *Also there tend to be groups of deer close to the road when you are traveling if it is a large group of deer and a buck it would be a smart idea to hunt them all down and sell their decently expensive deer skins. (This way of hunting isn't really the best way of making money because it takes some time to get off and on the horse but it can be enjoyable to kill them.) *Another tip for finding different types of animals is to watch the small drawings of animals on the map they describe the dominant species in an area. also you can check out this map for the exact locations of animals.(Search on google, use the keywords red dead redemption challenges master hunter and click the first link) *There is also a Master hunter challenge which you can complete while making money hunting the exact requirements for these challenges can be found in the link above. *You should just find the way of hunting that you enjoy most and of which you think you get a good profit in return. Bounty Hunting This can be a really enjoyable way of making money, I at least enjoy it. First you must grab a bounty poster from a local telegraph office, then you will be given a location. It is advisable to sneak up on the camp and dispatch of the enemies quickly with dead eye, then you get the choice to capture or kill your target. As you goal is to mak as much money as possible you'll probably want to capture your target as it will give you twice the amount of money that you would receive if you would kill him. More about Bounty hunting and tips on how to do it more effectively.(Search on the red dead redemption wiki on Bounty Hunter and you will find more info.) About Plants Now this is something I really don't recommend for making money. These plants sell for 1-5 dollar each and are not even as easy to find as for example birds who give you more profit. You should collect them if you want to be the legend of the west as you need to complete the survivalist challenge. Ofcourse if you really enjoy collecting plants do whatever you want. About treasure hunting Now treasure hunting is just like collecting plants not a fast way of making money, this because of the fact that the treasure is most of the time far apart from each other and you need to travel big distances. Although the gold bullion will at high levels of the challenge provide you with good amounts of money I can asure you theat hunting really makes faster money than searching for treasure. It is still really fun though. Good luck Now go out there and explore the great game that is red dead redemption, and I really hope that my guide has helped you out if you had problems before. And thnx for reading :). (PS: I had some problems putting in links to the sites i wanted to so I just described how to find them on the Internet will fix the problem soon.) Category:Blog posts